Nobody's fool
by gamefreak1
Summary: this was supposed to be PG but I think i swore too much... based on Avril Lavigne's song Nobody's fool. Tala's opinon of Boris


HI PEOPLE! I'M BACK!!!! *people booing in the background*.  
I still don't own beyblade, or Avril lavigne's songs... The  
song for the fic is Avril Lavigne's Nobody's fool. i think  
that her songs really explain Tala or Rei in a way if you think about  
it. You know what? I even think that Tala's voice will fit too.  
but then it could be that i'm plain weird... that's probably it...  
Now i have found a new obsession! Gravitation is such a nice show...  
Shuichi and Ryuichi are sooooooo cute!!!!!   
  
~`...`~ = song  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~`Fall back and take a look at me and you'll see  
i'm for real, I'll feel what only I can feel  
and if that don't appeal to ya let me know  
and I'll go 'cause I flow better when my colors show  
and that's the way it has to be honestly`~  
  
I hate you. I can see though you stupid plot, you think I'm just gonna play into   
your hands, well think again! I'm not the same naive little boy that you used to know,  
the one that will trust you when you say it'll be alright.  
  
~`'cause creativeity could never bloom in my room  
I'd throw it all away before I'd lie   
so don't call me with a compromise  
hang up the phone, i've got a stronger back bone then you`~  
  
I hate everything about you, your slimy voice and crooked nose. Everything. It   
disgusts me to think, that I once thought of you as the father that I never  
had, you proved that wrong when reality hit me on the head, then I realized that  
you were nothing but man hungry for power.  
  
~`Lalalala...lala..yeah`~  
  
You think that your plan will work, you slave away trying to make me perfect. You tell  
me that perfection is everything, is that true? I once beleived that it was, but now  
I know it isn't.   
  
~`if you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see  
i'm not down with that I'm not nobody's fool  
[nobody's fool]  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
[nobody's fool]  
I'm not nobody's fool`~  
  
You tell me emotions are useless, but are they? Love, hate, anger, passion and more,  
without them I won't be what I am today. Without them I won't be anything but a mindless fool,  
I won't be able to do anything, why do you think I beyblade, because I love the sport. Passion  
drives me on.  
  
~`If you wanna bring me down... go ahead an try!   
[go ahead and try!]`~  
  
But out of all that I hate about you, I just can't stand the twisted grin on your  
face when you succeed. I hate it when you look at me through your red goggles, even  
if you think I can't see the lust in your beady little eyes. I shiver at the thought of  
what you are thinking.  
  
~`Don't know you think you know me like yourself  
but I fear that you're only telling me what I want to hear  
Do you give a damn understand that I can't not be what I am`~  
  
I want to kill your stupid plans, destory every single chance  
of your plan's chances to succeed. But I'm afraid of what you will  
do after you find out.   
  
~`I'm not milk and cereal in your spoon,  
it's not that simple  
here we go not so soon  
I might of fallen for that when I was 14 and a little more green  
but it's amazing what a couple of years can mean`~  
  
But i don't care anymore, you can be your foolish self, telling  
me to do this, to do that. Use your own hands, 'cause i'm not  
your slave. I'm who I am, not who you want me to be.  
  
~`Lalalala, lala, oh yeah...`~  
  
Did you hear that!? I'm who I want to be, not some bloody friggin' wanker or  
whore or a servent that you can treat like dirt.  
  
~`if you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see  
i'm not down with that I'm not nobody's fool  
[nobody's fool]  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
[nobody's fool]  
I'm not nobody's fool`~  
  
i'm not a fool, at least not your fool. Do you see now? I don't  
care if you screw up, I don't care if my beyblading skills  
aren't perfect, I don't give a damn about taking the over the god friggin'  
world!  
  
~`If you wanna bring me down... go ahead an try!   
[go ahead]`~  
  
Do you get the picture that I'm flashing in front of your face? 'cause  
if it isn't clear enough, I'm make it more clear 'til you get it into  
your head.  
  
~`Go ahead and try   
try to look me in the eye  
but you'll never see inside  
until you realize...`~  
  
I'm human, not like some mutant bit beast. I have a mind for god's  
sake! I'm not brainless, I can see what you are trying to do, it's  
all crystal clear to me.  
  
~`things are trying to settle down  
just trying to figure out  
exactly what I'm about  
if it't with or without you  
I don't need your doubt in me`~  
  
How many people have suffered from your cruel tricks? What about  
all the kids that you have crushed just 'cause they were too weak  
or "untalented".  
  
~`if you're trying to turn me into someone else, it's easy to see  
i'm not down with that I'm not nobody's fool  
[nobody's fool]  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
[nobody's fool]  
I'm not nobody's fool`~  
  
Maybe one day you'll understand how I feel and work. But I highly   
doubt it, you people all work in one way. Money, power, fame  
and glory.  
  
~`If you wanna bring me down... go ahead an try!   
[try!]`~  
  
Have you ever thought of the people you step on on the way?  
  
~`Lalalala, lala, yeah! yeah!`~  
  
Damn you to hell Boris.  
  
~`you'll be laughing at you  
I'm playing to my own tune  
yeah yea-yeah!`~  
  
I'm not your fool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... this turned out weird... I meant to keep this PG but I ended up  
swearing like mad... you can tell, it starts perfectly innoncent but after  
awhile swear words started sneaky in... -_-U 


End file.
